A study in Sentiment
by Rambunctious Centaur
Summary: Sherlock Holmes has always said he will never fall in love. But, like a lot of things, that is easier said than done.
1. prologue

Okay, so I'm actually rather proud of this, I hope you like it! I apologize if there are any errors and I would love to hear your opinions in reviews!

**The prince and the pauper, esteemed lady and stable hand, rich mans daughter and the servant. These and so many more are impossible love stories two people who managed to hold onto love with the world against them. They prevail through wars, disapproving society, angry meddling bystanders and even on the occasion, death itself. **

**But these stories are just that, stories. Tales twisted together to bring smiles to our faces and a warm feeling our hearts. They are fairy tales designed to make the harsh reality a little bit sweeter. To give us hope, only to have the world rip it away from us again. **

**In real life people walk away with broken hearts that sometimes never get mended. In real life love is dangerous and is almost always bound to end, leaving not only emotional scars and bruises but many times real ones. This is the word we live in, no some fantasy where everyone gets a happy ending. Happy endings don't exist, only the hope that our ending won't be all that bad. **

**So turn back now if you're looking for some disney ending, in which they walk away without a scar or broken bone. Stop reading now if you're looking for the perfect couple who has never once raised their voices at each other and go watch cinderella because that is not what this is. **

**This is real, and in real life love ****_is _****war and there is no way in hell to make it without battle scars. Time to grow up because this isn't a fairy tale and it isn't going to magically turn into one. **

**This is about two very broken people. One who loved and lost one to many times and the other who never loved at all, to afraid of getting hurt. **

**This is a love that started as nothing, but somehow, someway, became something. A love that is so broken and dysfunctional it has tape holding it together in the hope it will someday heal properly. In truth though, who wants a perfect love story? One where they are somehow 'made' for each other and fit together like puzzle pieces. Because when they work for it, when they give it their everything and more, it makes it so much sweeter if they last, and that much more traci if they don't. **

**This isn't perfect, not even close to it, and it may leave the two happy, or even more broken than they were before. **

**Because love, it's a risk, no matter who you are. **

**But especially if your Sherlock Holmes. **


	2. Chapter One

**Chapter One: **

**It was raining the day they met. Large fat drops hitting the ground in an unpatterned frenzy. The sky is weeping and the city sits unsympathetic and almost unknown as it happens, not bothering to offer a shoulder to cry on. **

**Its not anything strange though, it is London after all. The sun came up, the grey swollen clouds proceeded to cover it, and it seemed as though no interesting cases had arisen for our extraordinarily bored consulting detective. **

**London was calm,peaceful, and for once….ordinary. **

**Which in turn made Sherlock anything but those three adjectives. His brain is in turmoil, mulling over nothing. Like a earth without a sun to orbit. **

**He is bored. **

**Though I'm not entirely certain how his current activity is helping in the slightest with his current state of boredom. **

**A small device sits in the corner of 221B Baker street; random assortments of household appliances and wires making up the bulk of the mechanism, and a glass tube serving the purpose of the barrel. **

**39,**

**40, **

**41, **

**The seconds tick by as he takes aim, notching the feathered figure and fiddling slightly with the grips. If any stranger had looked in on this scene Sherlock would have looked entirely psychopathic. Black curly hair ruffled, pale face slack with boredom, and grey eyes as cold as ice. **

**Add all this to his impeccable dress, bow and arrow in his and, and the small clicking device in the corner and I'm half tempted to say for once this is exactly what it looks like. **

**52, **

**53, **

**54, **

**55, **

**56, **

**Sherlocks bored mind counts the seconds, milliseconds, and even nanoseconds without action, without a challenge. Because really it's not only the mystery that attracts the worlds only consulting detective to the life of crime solving, it's the challenge of it It is the way he ****_doesn't _****know exactly what is going one. He wants to shatter records and push past boundaries, though he doesn't realize that he is leaving havoc behind him. He is like a tornado, quick to come and quick to leave, but the destruction it leaves behind never truly ceases. **

**58, **

**59, **

**60. **

**A white cylinder which main ingredient is high fruit toast corn syrup lounges of Sherlock's home made invention and into the air. I would have been a hard make for any bowman, only being about 2 ½ inches long, but for Sherlock it was simply a means to an end, a distraction. It didn't surprise him when he released the arrow and it proceed to pierce the object commonly know as a 'marshmallow' to the wall He did so without a hesitation or second though, hell, there hardly was thought at all in that action. **

**To anyone it would have seemed amazing, 'extraordinary' as John like to put it. But to him it was nothing. A challenge that had long been conquered and now only occupied ¼ of his most useless brain cell. To be fair though, his most useless brain cell was still pretty damn impressive. But you get the point. **

**So when he saw her he could not help himself. Socked to the bone, burnett hair in tangles and sea green eyes angry she looked…. interesting. **

**Through his window he was a woman walking in rain, someone who looked as if they had lost faith in humanity. **

**He saw his next challenge **

**A study in sentiment. How intriguing. **

**Though, through his window he did not see the anger in her eyes that wasn't that at all, but really sadness or the tears that mixed with the rain. **


End file.
